A Case and A Coffee
by MoonlitShadowsoftheHumanSoul
Summary: When Mike and Connie first begin to work together, Mike calls Connie to a coffee shop to break the ice a bit, and she enjoys herself more than intended. Fluff, and hints of each other crushing on the other. Oneshot. Dedicated to DaisyDay.


**Author's Note: I was talking with DaisyDay (PMing, whatever) and I thought of coffee, and a case, and well...wee! This came! I love Mike Cutter, and he and Connie...I don't know their ship name, but I ship it. Anyway, I tried in this fic, so please leave a review!**

**BY THE WAY, IF ANY CHARACTERS STATE WRONG INFORMATION, PLEASE PM ME SO I MAY FIX IT!**

**SHOUTOUT TO DaisyDay, because this would not have happened without her, so go check her out after this please!**

**BY THE WAY! This is when Mike and Connie just started working together.**

It was roughly 9:00 a.m. when Connie received the call from her new A.D.A partner Mike Cutter, saying they had a case, and he'd brief her at a..._coffee shop_? _If he tries to make a move on me, so help me...Maybe he just wants to discuss it in more hospitable surroundings, and in that case it can't be _too_ high profile_. Since she was already dressed, she just pulled on her coat and made her way to the coffee shop in question. She found him easily, he was standing outside calmly. When she approached, he opened the door. She entered, only saying "Thanks, Mr. Cutter," but being much more grateful to get out of the cold that defined most of the New York Mornings.

After ordering and sitting down at a table -_he actually pulled out the chair, how chivalrous_- she popped the question. "So, what case are we working exactly?"

"Um...ours, I guess." He spoke uncomfortably, and Connie almost stood up right then and there and poured her coffee on him. He didn't seem the romantic type, however, so she decided to stay a little longer and hear him out. But she couldn't keep the surprise out of her voice as she exclaimed,

"Excuse me?" His blue eyes widened, as if just realizing how that could be taken. She allowed herself to tone down the look she was giving him, but she didn't erase it altogether.

"That came out wrong. What I meant is that, for the forseeable future, we'll be working together, and I thought we could do it better if we knew a little about each other. I figure most people prefer to work with people they know." His blue eyes stared into hers, but they weren't trying to see into her mind. He was giving her space, it was her choice. It was one thing most men hadn't done with her, and she enjoyed it. _He also has sound logic_.

"That makes sense. For a second I thought-"

"I know what you were thinking." He blushed a little, as if too embarrassed to mention it in front of her. "I should've thought of that before I said it. I'm sorry if I offended you or-"

"Don't worry about it. So, what do you want to know?" She had genuine warmth, and that surprised her. She was a naturally friendly person, it'd been remarked to her many times, but she'd never warmed up to a man as quickly as she did Mike.

"What's your favorite color?" She noted the tentative tone in his voice, as if unsure if he'd pushed too far._ Actually, considering all the questions he could've asked, he went for that one_? _It's kind of sweet, if anything_. "Blue, a light blue, like the sky." She found herself genuinely smiling, before sternly telling herself she wasn't a schoolgirl with a crush, then reciprocated the question.

"What's your favorite color?"

"Green." He responded so quickly she knew he wasn't lying. She nodded, and released another smile before mentally kicking herself. _Connie, you're acting like a girl with a crush, stop! Is it bad for me to enjoy this? He's a co-worker, I should at least know_ something _about him_.

"So, cat or dog?" She asked, tipping her head to try to read his face, what he was thinking.

"Dogs. Man's best friend and all that. They're more friendly than cats too." Mike replied quickly, and Connie found herself smiling _again_. _Connie, stop this. But his eyes and he's so..._

"Really? But dogs are so boisterous and all. They're annoying, like most men, so I guess it makes sense that they're mans' best friend." He laughed at that, and Connie joined him. _Wow, this is way different than I thought he'd be. At the office he was so business-like, though I don't mind that at the office, it's nice to know he's human, too._

"You're a cat person, I'm guessing? Well, I guess cats are _alright_, but there was this one incident with my neighbors' cat, and I haven't like any cats since. But I _guess_ I don't hate them."

"You_ guess_?" Connie asked, feeling a laugh welling up in her chest. Mike smiled warmly, a smile that touched her heart.

"Okay, I _know_ I don't hate them." They began talked about experiences with the animal opposite of their preference, cats for Mike, and dogs for Connie. Connie checked her phone. _10:00 a.m.? I stayed with him a whole hour...and I enjoyed it_. She decided she needed to take a breather, and they_ would_ be seeing a _lot_ more of each other. Besides, why _not_ tell her girlfriends about her devilishly charming co-worker?

"Aw, I'm sorry, I have plans with my friends at 10:30, so I have to cut this short." The lie cut into her heart deeply, but this conversation was tempting her down a road she'd gone done with Marcus, and was _not_ planning on doing again. He escorted her to the door, and a few steps away from where they parted at the door, she called back to him. "See you Monday?"

"Of course! Be ready to work!" As she walked away in the cold morning wind, she was aware of a warm feeling inside her, and it _wasn't_ from the coffee. _  
_

**Author's Note: First oneshot with these two, so please give me some feedback! Thanks and good night or day!**


End file.
